Due to restraints in working environments and working characteristics, there are still many types of jobs that require employees to spend a long time on standing, such as surgeons and workers on industrial production lines. However, spending a long time on standing for productive labor is likely to cause the soreness in muscles of the lower limbs and the back, and even varicose veins of the lower limbs, resulting in a decrease in production efficiency and occupational diseases. Spending a long time on standing for the surgeons is prone to the fatigue of the back, the soreness in the joints of the lower limbs, the distraction during the surgery, and the increase in the surgical risk. Spending a long time on standing for the workers on the industrial production lines are prone to the fatigue and occupational diseases, which not only causes the decrease in the quality of produced products, but also easily increases the economic burden of employees and enterprises due to the occupational diseases. On the other hand, the surgeons need to walk around occasionally to adjust operation positions and postures. The workers on the industrial production lines also need to move continuously to take tools and transport production materials. Therefore, traditional seats cannot walk with the human body, and a wearer cannot sit down in any posture anytime and anywhere.
In order to solve problems of the load and fatigue of joints and muscles when standing and half-squatting to bear the load during frequent movement, various “wearable seats” have appeared, and a human body may sit down anywhere after wearing them. An existing “wearable seat” has two shortcomings: on the one hand, most of the existing solutions adopt a solution of “a thigh rod, a shank rod and a knee joint damper”, but the damper has a resistance, and the human body needs to overcome the resistance of the damper when wearing it to take every step, which limits the free flexion of the knee joint and is not convenient for free walking after the human body wears it. On the other hand, these “wearable seats” need to be manually pre-adjusted to a joint angle during sitting, but the surgeons need a hand-cleaning environment, and may not adjust a seat angle during sitting by the hand.